


Devil's Deal

by GuiltyRed



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Human Experimentation, Other, xeno mindsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things she must learn. Lucky for her, she's found a willing teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Devil's Deal  
> Rating: R  
> Warnings: human experimentation, xeno mindsex  
> Word count: 967  
> Summary: There are some things she must learn. Lucky for her, she's found a willing teacher.  
> Prompt: Jenova/Hojo: Teaching

He feels her, watching him.

Eyes averted, Hojo raises the heavy cloth and drapes it over the glass tube, hiding himself from the alien gaze within.

She is dead, he reminds himself. Dead things do not watch us.

The entity within the tube smiles. She has never needed physical eyes through which to see, though they did make persuasion more… entertaining.

She feels him, trying to elude her. Though, this whole “she/her” and “he/him” business still made little sense: the terms seemed more a recognition of heirarchy than anything the alien could comprehend. Some bipeds were called one, some the other; “it” was only used for monsters, or the unknown.

It…_is_ unknown, and that is perfectly all right. To be known to such a creature as this fragile, stumbling mammal would be unthinkable.

And then comes the invitation.

She – it – watches without seeing as a slender needle enters her – its – domain. There is no pain, only the sensation of a tidal flow as some of its fluids are withdrawn.

Instantly the awareness awakes within the syringe. Separation, motion, smallness where once had been vastness – these things are known without language.

Within the greater tube, the alien is pleased. It shall continue to spread, as is its nature, though it had never allowed for willing intervention. This…should be interesting.

Hojo regards the syringe in his hands with something close to reverence. He stares at the contents, a glowing, swirling promise that seems to whisper to the darkest corner of his mind. _You will be great,_ it says,_ you will be famous. Join with me, and you will be the master of gods…_

He resists far longer than the creature anticipated, waiting a full 215 hours before coming back into the lab when he was supposed to be gone for the night. Still, hesitant or no, he is obedient when it counts.

With trembling hands, Hojo preps himself, tying off a tourniquet and sterilizing the skin on the inner bend of his left elbow before inserting a needle into the vein. He tapes down the line against his arm and selects the first of two syringes from the table. Teeth bite into lip hard enough to pierce skin as he depresses the plunger. Liquid mako swirls into the line, waiting to be released into the rush of his blood.

Steady now, he replaces the spent syringe and lifts the second.

The alien awareness murmurs reassurance, guides his hand. The thick liquid joins the mako in the line and seems to surge against the tourniquet.

_Join with me!_

“Jenova…show me.” Hojo releases the tourniquet.

She – yes, _she_ – flows through his veins, filling him with a potent heat that speaks of treachery and hunger. He knows both of these things, they have been his motivation in one form or another all his life. He wants more, the unknown, the amazing.

So easy, to steal what is not rightly hers. She absorbs this concept from the human’s subconscious as he sinks to the floor in the throes of a mako seizure. While his mind jitters in electric disconnect, she assimilates his knowledge and makes it her own.

In the tube, the greater form of Jenova opens its eyes and watches.

Hojo regains awareness slowly, the cold of the floor tiles seeping through his skin. He checks the line in his arm, then cautiously removes it, clamping down on the vein to stop the bleeding.

_It’s already done._

“Who…?” Hojo stands up and looks around, confused. He knows he heard a voice… Absently he checks his arm. The skin is healed, showing only a tiny dot where the needle had been.

_You are such a puzzle…_

The short hairs at the back of his neck stir, sending a chill down his spine. “Jenova?”

_Yes, human?_

He glances at the specimen in the tube. “This isn’t possible.”

_But you invited me in, don’t you remember?_ Jenova finishes mapping his brain and nervous system and exerts delicate pressure just so.

Hojo gasps, his body shivering with ghostly sensation. It feels as though a dozen hands have just caressed his skin with the delicacy of feathers.

_I can make your dreams come true…_ So simple, really. Such easy puppets, these, so readily led.

Visions of fame and renown echo through Hojo’s mind, bringing with them a swell of emotion.

_All you need to do…_ Jenova pushed gentle insistence, finding his pleasure center and stroking the well-worn pathways. _All you need to do is obey._

He groans, overwhelmed by a touch he cannot escape. His hand clutches at his groin, rubbing against the sudden, powerful ache. A terrible instinct tells him that this ache can only be eased by that which now owns him, or by its permission, and he doesn’t know how to ask.

Soft, malicious laughter ripples through his brain without touching his ears. _Very good, you’re a quick learner. Can you also teach, then? There are some things I need to understand better before we can proceed._

Hojo wants to ask, “Proceed with what?” but he knows this is not relevant. Proceed with his training, proceed with its plans, all are one. “What things?” he gasps, heart pounding with mako strain.

_You humans have two genders, correct? By which union offspring are created?_

“Yes, yes we do. I thought you were a female, am I mistaken?”

Jenova answers his unspoken question instead. _I am not a female Cetra. In that you were indeed mistaken. I am something far greater than they could comprehend, and now I offer all of that to you._

Hojo swallows, fear and doubt overshadowing the fleeting pleasures. “At what cost?”

_Teach me about gender. Teach me how to create offspring._

The thought horrifies him for a brief second, before the alien turns his dread into excitement. “There is a woman…”


End file.
